twittershowfandomcom-20200214-history
Twittershow Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. An administrator has automatic Rollback and Chat Moderator rights, so if a person is in both groups Sysop (Admin), Rollback and Chat Moderator, they should only be in the group sysop. This prevents them from being confused with other users who have only rollback or Chat Moderator powers. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can grant bureaucrat, administrator, or rollback rights to users. Bureaucrats can also revoke administrator and rollback rights. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . For a more descriptive list of how active the admins and bureaucrats are, see Regular Show Wiki:Staff. A list of the administrators on this wiki are as follows: A list of the bureaucrats on this wiki are as follows: *Utter solitude How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. If you feel that you qualify to become an administrator, you may ask on the community portal or , or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally, an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Permission Normal users must ask for permission to administrators before creating an article (optional), renaming a page or editing templates, the latter two at all times. If the administrator the user asks approves, it means the user is free to do any of the above. However, if an administrator disapproves, then the user may not do any of the above. Users, please wait for the administrator's opinion before doing any of the above. An exception is if the name is renamed to obvious vandalism.